


Smarter Than Everyone

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: John learns the hard way to listen to Rodney.





	Smarter Than Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Smarter Than Everyone  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 225  
>  **Summary:** John learns the hard way to listen to Rodney.  
>  **A/N:** written for starrylizard for fandom_stocking

Rodney glared at John over the doctor’s head. “I told you so.”

“Yeah, Rodney. And that is so helpful.” John groused as he watched the good doctor apply the burn aid to his hand. 

“I’m just saying.” Rodney shrugged. “If you had listened to me and waited you wouldn’t be here now but no you had to do the usual John Wayne, Captain Kirk routine and just...”

John arched a brow. “A what?”

“Go charging in guns blazing without making sure everything is safe first and not you know a trap.” _Honestly when would John or the rest of Atlantis for that matter learn to listen to him? He was smarter than anyone there and they would all be safer in the long run._

“Oh.” John had the good grace to look sheepish. “Well it sounded like there was a woman in trouble.” 

Rodney rolled his eyes as he muttered beneath his breath, “And hence the Captain Kirk reference.” 

“Oh, ha ha.” John quickly hopped down from the exam table. 

“Where are you going?” 

John pointed towards the door. “I’m going to see what is really behind that door.” He glanced at Rodney. “Do you want to come with me?”

Rodney nodded his head. _Of course he had to go. How else would John stay safe?_ Hopefully the man would listen to him this time.


End file.
